


Eternity

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: Did age truly matter to immortals? It was a question William found himself asking more often than not once he began this relationship with a certain blonde who had the notorious reputation of being a charmer.





	Eternity

Did age truly matter to immortals? It was a question William found himself asking more often than not once he began this relationship with a certain blonde who had the notorious reputation of being a charmer. William couldn’t deny that, even before they’d formed this connection. There was always something infectious about Ronald’s personality that even he had to bite back a grin a few times when Ronald would shoot him that lady-killer smile of his. Normally he’d receive it after he’d give Ronald his version of a compliment; chastising but always making sure the boy knew he did well enough he wouldn’t receive overtime.

Ronald was still quite youthful, his enjoyment for parties never waning, no matter how old the blonde got. His flirty also hadn’t eased in the slightest but that was just who Ronald was. It came as naturally as breathing; William never minded, so long as Ronald came back to him, he never minded anything Ronald did. He put a lot of trust in the boy and not once had Ronald broke it.

The warmth behind him was a familiar presence now; it became the most popular way to wake up. Apparently, unknown to William, he had problems constantly fidgeting in his sleep caused by forgotten nightmares. To combat that, Ronald rolled over and hugged him from behind, holding to him tightly but not enough to frighten a disorientated William if he was forced awake by those dreams. It was a position William detested at first, his aversion to touch rearing its ugly head but eventually, he grew to enjoy Ronald wrapped around him.

He sat up, easily removing the sleeping blonde's arms from him. Ronald was still dead to the world, even drooling slightly on the pillows. William sighed through his nose, brushing back Ronald’s bangs from his face. Asleep, William was acutely reminded of how much older than Ronald he was. Such youth would be,  _ was _ wasted on him. Ronald deserved someone who would go to his clubs, who wouldn’t gripe about his music choices or nag about his eating habits. Someone his age.

He removed himself from bed, going about his morning routine. It gave him time alone to think, before Ronald woke up; it gave him time to think about the question he wanted to ask. It was rare for reapers to even consider such an option because it simply would be forever. There was no ‘till death do us part’. They were death and would never part; such thought made his palms clammy.

He sat at the dining table, leg bouncing anxiously with his hands folded on the table. He wanted nothing more than to spend this eternity with such a bright, cheerful blonde but that was the problem, wasn’t it?  _ He _ wanted nothing more then that.  _ Him _ . What did Ronald want? Most likely to keep this lifestyle the way it was; carefree and not permanently tied down to his elder.

He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face undress spectacles. He didn’t even have a ring. If he was to gather the courage to bend the knee, what sort of proposal would it be if he didn’t have any of the traditional requirements for it? “Mornin’.”

William didn’t get to turn his head to greet Ronald, instead a kiss was pressed to his cheek. “Good morning Ronald.”

The blonde scratched the back of his neck, opening the upper kitchen cabinets. “Even on weekends you’re still up  _ way _ too early.”

“One cannot turn off the internal clock.”

“Yeah, guess not.” he covered his yawn with the back of his hand. “So, y’ gonna make breakfast?”

“Anything in mind?”

“As long as it’s edible.”

William frowned. “That’s not an answer.”

Ronald snorted, turning around to lean against the counter. “Pancakes?”

“Mm. That I can do.”

William stood up, catching Ronald’s chin to give him a proper good morning kiss; lingering just a little bit, before beginning to make their breakfast. Ronald stuck by his side, watching intently, perhaps trying to learn by watching. “So, any plans for today, or just lounge around?”

William continued to stir the batter in the bowl. “Lounging I suppose.”

“Awesome. Me. You. The couch and a movie. Sound good?

“Quite.”

Ronald rubbed his hands into William’s shoulders. “You okay Will? You’re kinda tense.”

“I’m fine.”

Ronald didn’t look all to connived when William saw his face but how was he meant to tell Ronald he was stuck between asking for Ronald’s hand or waiting for the inevitable break up? He knew that would happen if he didn’t do  _ something _ .

By the time breakfast was over, the rest of the day felt like it crawled by. More and more William felt himself tensing up with the brimming urge to just blurt out his question and the more and more he was reminded of Ronald’s youth. His speech, his actions, everything served to skyrocket his nerves.

Eventually, Ronald took notice of his odd fidgeting during their movie later that evening. To William’s surprise, Ronald took the remote and paused the movie, facing him on the couch. “Will, somethin’s bothering you.”

“I’m fine.”

“C’mon sir. I know when somethin’s botherin’ y’. You get that tone of voice and you fidget a lot.”

William squeezed his hands into tight fists to halt their twitching. “Honestly Knox, I’m fine. I’m just a tad tired, is all.”

“Bull. Shit.” Ronald shifted, now kneeling on the couch. “Sir, please. You can tell me anythin’, y’ know that.”

William closed his eyes, keeping this fists on his lap. This was what people meant when they said ‘now or never’, wasn’t it? “Ronald…there is something I’ve been meaning to ask you, for a while now.”

“Yeah, anythin’.”

Ronald waited for William to say something but eventually the silence got to him. He groaned and dropped backward, slouching into the couch cushions. “It’s cool. Y’ don’t gotta tell—”

“Am I too old for you?”

Ronald cocked his head. “Too old for me?”

“That is what I asked.”

Again he shifted, moving to sit on William’s lap. “You’re old, yeah.” William huffed, turning his head away to adjust his glasses. Ronald grinned but that quickly turned into a softer smile. “Will, you’re not  _ too old _ for me.”

“I doubt that Ronald. I truly do. You deserve someone who is able to keep up with your youth. Your parties, your interests. Someone who is capable of enjoying the things you like without having the urge to reprimand you every time.”

“What I deserve, is someone who loves me and guess what?” he turned William’s head, smiling warmly at him. “Y’ do.”

Right then, William knew there would be no better time to do this then now. He took Ronald’s hands into his, squeezing them affectionately, locking their eyes. His smile reaching his youthful eyes, warmth seeping from the blonde; a comfort William only ever found in Ronald. Taking one deep breath, he finally asked, “will you marry me?”

Ronald blinked, head slowly cocking to the right. William could feel himself wanting to curl in on himself out of pure mortification at the reaction he received. Of course Ronald wouldn’t want too. He was too old, too strict, too cold, too—“What, no ring? No fancy dinner? Not even any flowers or  _ chocolates _ ? What kinda proposal is this?” he scoffed, crossing his arms. “I expect to be wined and dined before I agree to anything.”

William blinked this time then lowered his head. “Of course. I apologize. I had thought—”

“Gah, Will! I was kiddin’!” Ronald laughed, wrapping his arms around William’s shoulders. “Okay, I admit, it was a terribly timed joke, but ‘m kiddin’ about the whole romance stuff.” he leaned down, kissing him. “And this is the kind of proposal I was expectin’ from y’. Serious, straight to the point, no bullshit. I like it.”

William gripped tightly to Ronald’s sides. “Then does that mean, you will?”

“Yeah Will. It does.” Ronald replied.

William pulled Ronald down to hold him tight. Ronald laughed, pulling back for a full kiss, a passionate one that William would only allow him in the bedroom (even rare then). “Do you want a ring?” William asked once they parted.

Ronald shrugged. “If y’ want but it’s up t’ y’.  _ I _ know you proposed, that y’ love me enough to wanna spend for however long our eternity is, with me. I don’t need any materialistic stuff to prove that.”

William ran his hands over Ronald’s arms, letting himself finally relax after so long of being anxious; nervous. Ronald agreed to be with him, only him. To be together for, as he said, however long their eternity was. “I love you.”

“Love y’ too, Will. So much.”

William allowed Ronald to shift in his lap, cuddling up to him, eventually wrapping his arms back around him when the blonde settled. It felt right for them to be like this. Eventually, when they moved to the bedroom, their hands locked, fingers entwined, William desperately hoped that an eternity, would be just that. An eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from tumblr. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
